Soap and Suds
by gardenhead904
Summary: One-shot based on a certain teaser, yeah you know the one...


I own nothing. All characters belong to Prodigy pictures, I am just borrowing them for my own amusement.

**Soap and Suds**

Lauren Lewis was annoyed. Spending her weekend road tripping with Bo and Dyson investigating leads for the whereabouts of some kidnapped Light Fae elder was not exactly tops on her list of things to do. Originally partners Dyson and Tamsin were going to take this trip alone, then Tamsin got stuck running interference with the Morrigan so she was replaced by Hale. One of his distant relatives died so he dropped out to attend the funeral, enter the crack team of private investigators, well when they felt like working or were running low on pizza money, Bo and Kenzi! The Goth would be here now if the Ash, in her infinite wisdom hadn't decided that someone should go with Dyson who actually had experience handling evidence and on the off chance the missing elder might need medical attention. Kenzi had taken one look at the merry trio she was set to accompany and developed a mysterious and very sudden case of food poisoning. Lauren couldn't begrudge her for bailing; hell she would do the same if the Ash hadn't asked her personally.

It was not so much Dyson; after the Taft debacle they had formed a respectful truce. The problem was Bo. Ever since they had been reunited things had been, to put it mildly, fucking awkward. Lauren had been on the run for about two months when the fae finally caught up with her. Thankfully Dyson vouched for her and she was spared execution. The new Ash had a more progressive stance on humans and was able to broker a peace agreement with the Morrigan, more or less granting her unofficial unaligned status, with both sides offering their protection in return for her services. This was how Bo had found her, busy setting up her new clinic in the old glass factory on neutral territory. The scene was chaotic to say the least; workmen running here and there, staff milling about, fae from both sides just itching to fight it out, and in the middle was Bo. Lauren had sensed her before she saw her; glancing up from the set of blue prints, millions of emotions flooded her brain. She motioned for Bo to follow her, leading her into a sparse room with sheet rock walls and dust cloth covered desk that would someday soon become her office. Lauren had barely closed the door when she was attacked, crushed firm in the arms of the succubus.

Lauren had been at a loss, but Bo wasn't. She had known exactly what she wanted, grabbing Lauren's face and kissing her passionately. Time slipped away as they kissed, frantic tongues fighting for dominance. At some point she became aware of teeth nipping her neck and nimble fingers working the buttons on her shirt giving her enough pause to pull back, "Bo, I uh-"

Bo looked at her, eyes blazing with desire, "Tell me to stop." She didn't of course, she couldn't or wouldn't. It was what she had been dreaming about all those nights she spent alone. Bo leaned in, receiving no resistance continued unabated. Lauren gave in completely letting Bo take her right there on her future desk.

That was five weeks ago now and they were still no closer to having all the zillion talks they needed to or working through the mess that was their relationship. Bo had been very clear, she was in love with her and wanted to work on "them", but still Lauren hesitated. The obvious roadblock being the person travelling with them today; now Bo insisted that they were only friends, but honestly who was she trying to kid? Lauren wanted to be the bigger person here, but it bothered the hell out of her that the two of them were still in such close contact when he is openly in love with her. If only that were it, but there were other factors in play; the feeding, the lying, the cheating, and the way Bo had dismissed her. They had talked through some of it and Lauren could admit to even forgiving some of it, but could she really trust the woman again, she just didn't know.

Pulling into a dusty gas station, Lauren needed something, just a little treat to brighten her mood. Thankfully the place had homemade ice cream and that sounded just perfect for the warm summer day. The store was fully stocked with several different flavors, but Lauren eyeballed the vanilla from the moment she stepped inside. Loosing track of her companions, her focus was singular as her mouth watered for that first taste. Grabbing a couple of extra napkins with her free hand she headed back out into the sunshine.

Lauren froze greeted with a vision from her deepest fantasies. She had to know what she was doing; normal people don't wash a car like that. Bo's breasts pressed flat against the windshield, hardened nipples clearly visible through her skimpy white t-shirt and black lace bra. Reaching into the soap bucket her movements were exaggeratedly slow as she splashed sudsy water all over herself and the hood of the car with her sponge. Lauren's mouth went dry, her knees begged to buckle as moisture flooded her throbbing core.

Bo was a picture of pure sex blowing bubbles at the stricken doctor. Higher brain function ceased and the world around them melted like the long forgotten ice cream dripping down her fingers. All that existed on this plane was her, Bo and oh God what was she doing with that hose. Bo sprayed it everywhere, not really attempting to clean the soap off the car just getting everything wet, so wet. Vaguely aware of footsteps approaching and knowing it could only be Dyson Lauren put up a hand in protest, nothing was interrupting this moment.

"Lauren what are you-"

"Shh!" Bad Dyson, how dare you speak? Bo mounted the hood of car; thrusting her hips in time with some unheard music upended the bucket dousing herself in sudsy goodness. Lauren nearly came on the spot, uttering "Oh God" or something kind of like it.

Dyson the everlasting cockblocker, dared to speak again, "What are you looking at?"

Moment broken, her heaven interrupted she whirled to face him, her eyes carving daggers into his cheeks. "What!?" She snarled, he unleashed the tiger within, now was not the time to play dog boy.

Unfazed he asked his stupid question again, "I said, what are you looking at?"

Does he not see the wonder that is before him, clearly not? Turning to look at her vision before she answered, she stopped, it was gone. There stood Bo, dry as a bone, idly playing with her nails while she filled up the car. "Oh hell no!" she cried. This would not do, how was she supposed to go back to sitting in that car after what she had just seen, or thought she had seen, or whatever! She thrust the suddenly remembered ice cream cone into Dyson hand, ignoring his yelp at the sticky mess. Lauren stalked up to Bo, her surprised expression speaking volumes. She wasted no time, taking her hand and dragging her across the parking lot to the restrooms.

She glanced up long enough to verify it was the right one before pushing through the door, locking the dead bolt behind her. Normally her OCD would have been on overdrive; the leaky faucets, slimey walls, matted toilet paper stuck in puddles on the floor, and the scent of stale urine hanging in the air were all breeding grounds for germs. In her current state, not much could deter Lauren from her goal.

"Lauren what are-" was as far as she got when the doctor attacked. She shoved Bo backwards into the grimy wall, assaulting her mouth with fevered kisses and ruthless tongue. Lauren paused long enough to look her lover in the eyes speaking the same words she had heard weeks earlier when their positions had been reversed. "Tell me to stop."

"Don't," Bo gasped out, "don't stop."

Lauren nodded in understanding; they could pretend, they could fight it all they wanted, but it was never going to go away. They craved each other like oxygen and all of this dancing around was making it hard to breathe. Lauren dropped to her knees not giving a damn about the grungy floor. There was no pretense here, no foreplay. Lauren needed to taste her, to own her body with her mouth. Fumbling slightly she undid the button on Bo's pants, unceremoniously yanking them down along with the panties to pool at her ankles. The smell of her desire was intoxicating, normally one to savor, she hesitated just long enough to scrape her blunt nails down the back of Bo's legs before diving in.

* * *

Sometime later the three of the drove down the road in silence. Dyson in the driver's seat, mired in his own hell stealing the occasional glance in the mirror at the women in the back seat. The positioning was deliberate, they had cleaned themselves up as much as possible, but Bo had exploded down the doctor's shirt leaving traces of their activities open to a vulnerable wolf nose. Not that either of them cared that much, trapped in their post coital love bubble barely managing to maintain the semblance of respect for his feelings. Sullen wolf aside, Bo appeared to be on cloud nine, her head resting on Lauren's shoulder as she relaxed content smile blanketing her features. Entwining their fingers, Lauren placed a soft kiss on her forehead. They would talk, once they got to the hotel, right now nothing was going to spoil this moment.


End file.
